mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starwood Capital Group
Starwood Capital Group is an investment firm headquartered in Greenwich, Connecticut managed by Barry Sternlicht.2 It was co-founded by Barry Sternlicht and Robert Faith in 1991.1 In 1993, Faith left Starwood to found Greystar Real Estate Partners.1 History In 1991, at the age of 31, Sternlicht launched the firm to buy apartment buildings that were being sold by the Resolution Trust Corporation, created by the federal government to hold and liquidate the real estate assets owned by failed banks after the savings and loan crisis.2 Sternlicht was able to raise $20 million from the families of William Bernard Ziff, Jr. and Carter Burden of New York to fund these purchases.3 In 1993, the firm sold the apartment portfolio to real estate magnate Sam Zell in exchange for a 20% stake in Equity Residential, which turned out to be a very profitable investment.4 In 1994, in partnership with Goldman Sachs, the firm purchased Westin Hotels & Resorts in a $561 million transaction.3 In January 1995, the company purchased Hotel Investors Trust, an almost-bankrupt real estate investment trust.5 In 2005, the firm acquired Groupe du Louvre, which owned crystal maker Baccarat.2 Groupe de Louvre was sold in 2015, but Baccarat was retained by Starwood.6 In 2009, a consortium led by Starwood Capital bought 40% of the loan portfolio of Corus Bank, a failed company.7 In 2010, the firm lost a bankruptcy auction to buy Extended Stay Hotels. Starwood unsuccessfully filed an objection against the sale to Centerbridge Partners with the bankruptcy court in Manhattan.8 In 2010, Starwood, a secured creditor, received a majority ownership stake in Riviera Holdings, owners of the Riviera hotel and casino in Las Vegas, Nevada and Riviera Black Hawk in Black Hawk, Colorado, after a bankruptcy reorganization.9 In 2012, the company began construction on a chain of hotels under the name of Baccarat Hotels and Resorts which feature crystal chandeliers from Baccarat.10 In 2015, the firm sold its flagship Baccarat hotel in New York City.11 In 2012, Starwood partnered with Toll Brothers to develop the Pierhouse at Brooklyn Bridge Park.12 In December 2013, Starwood Global Opportunity Fund IX, in partnership with Vencom, bought 7 retail properties from the Swedish retail group Kooperativa Förbundet for 3.9 billion Swedish kronor, or $593.3 million, and the properties were all sold in 2016 and 2017.1314 Between 2013 and 2014, Starwood acquired three British hospitality groups: De Vere Group for GB£232 million,15 Four-Pillars Hotels for GB£90 million,16 and Principal Hayley Group for GB£360 million.17 In February 2014, Starwood Property Trust spun off Starwood Waypoint Residential Trust, a single-family rental real estate investment trust.18 In March 2014, the firm acquired a stake in the A.S. Roma football club.19 In January 2016, SWRT was merged with Colony American Homes in a $7.7 billion merger, creating Colony Starwood Homes.20 In October 2014, Starwood purchased 7 upscale malls in Virginia, Florida, North Carolina, Texas, and Michigan from Taubman Centers in a $1.4 billion transaction.21 In 2016, the company acquired 23,262 apartments from Equity Residential for $5.365 billion.22 In September 2017, Starwood announced it will invest $250 million in the specialist micro hotel group Yotel.23 It said it will acquire a 30 percent stake in Yotel in an effort to help drive the company's international expansion. Notable real estate investments Category:Mall Owners Category:Mall Companies